Is it Love?
by fagoutboy
Summary: Ash has always been a calm, hardworking trainer but when Paul is around, stuff happens. Good or bad, It all depends. Satoshi/Shinji
1. Chapter 1: Closer

'Tis' my first fan-fiction and post~! It's somewhat of a yaoi fan-fic about Ash& Paul (SatoshixShinji);; It's not the best one one, I know, so please be light on the reviews~ :]

Thank you~! &Enjoy :)

____________________________________________________________________________________

"So Dawn, when's the next contest?" Ash asked.

"Well…there's going to be another one in Veilstone City two days from now, and I was planning to enter that one…And Ash?

"Yeah, Dawn?"

"If you see Paul around…could you ask him to come too…? I'd really like to show him that I'm not as weak as he thinks." The last part was a slight lie. Dawn wanted Paul to come because she liked him and wanted to impress him so that he could like her more.

"Ok…I guess I could ask him…" He really didn't like where this was going and he wasn't a hundred percent positive Paul would accept the invitation to see Dawn perform in the next contest. After all, he hated almost everyone he came in contact with.

---

Next Day…

Ash was out for a walk early in the morning with Pikachu in the forest by the Pokemon Center they were staying at until the contest was over.

"Pika-Pika!"

"What's wrong Pikachu? Huh--" And then he spotted Paul. He was looking directly at Ash with his semi-permanent frown. "Paul? What are you doing out here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well excuse me then, but I didn't come out here to start a fight. I wanted to ask you a favor for a friend."

"What favor Ash? What could one of your loser friends want from me?"

"They're not losers, Paul! I'm tired of you picking on me and everyone else; especially your Pokemon! You treat them like nothing more than useless pieces of trash if they don't do what you say."

Pikachu tensed, sensing a fight.

"That's not the point."

Ash was upset but remembered that Dawn wanted him to ask Paul to see her next contest; Ash didn't want to piss him off or anything to make him refuse. "So will see the next contest with me?"

He hadn't realized what he said after he finished saying it. He meant to rephrase that when Paul cut in…

"Yeah, I'll go." He turned and started towards the city, smirking.

"Hey, wait Paul! I meant that Dawn wanted you to go…and…" Ash sighed, knowing he didn't hear a word he said. Hoping Paul didn't get the wrong idea, he started towards the Pokemon Center.

"Ash, did you ask Paul yet?" Dawn asked later that day.

"Um…yeah, Dawn; he said he'll come and watch you perform tomorrow." His stomach clenched. Paul didn't hear what he said about Dawn asking him to come and see her. Instead, he probably got the idea that Ash wanted him to go see the contest together. But he couldn't tell Dawn; she'll be upset…but Paul did say he'll come so why was he feeling this way?

"Alright! Thanks a lot, Ash! I really owe you one this time. I'm really glad I have a friend like you." She giggled. "Well Ash, I'm going to bed; I have to wake up bright and early to prepare for tomorrow!" She turned and left Ash thinking about Paul.

---

Paul had heard everything and was more than angry. He had thought Ash wanted to go see the contest with him, but it was Dawn who wanted him there; not Ash. 'Stupid arrogant child. And here I thought Ash wanted me…how foolish.' he said mentally.

Contest Day…

"I wonder where Paul could be..."

Ash was at the ticket booth waiting for Paul to arrive, he's been standing there for half and hour and the competition was about to begin. "Damn. What am I going to tell Dawn now...?"

Dawn's contest performance was amazing overall; she made it through the first and second round just as easily. She made it to the semifinals but lost by just a few points. To her surprise, she wasn't upset at all. She was actually glad of the progress she made and hoped that Paul had seen her give it her all.

Ash had made it to the dressing rooms where Dawn finished changing back into her regular clothes. 'Okay...here goes..'

Ash drew a deep breath and began: "Wow Dawn, you were great! Too bad you didn't make it to the finals though...and--"

"What did Paul think? Did he say I was good?" She asked, eager for a response.

"Well Dawn...you see..Paul...he...didn't make it...I'm sorry Dawn." He said as he watched her large grin disappear. He couldn't begin to wonder why Paul would agree to go and not show up.

"Oh…okay…thanks Ash…" She managed to say before tears streamed down her face. "I-I need to be alone for a while…" And she dashed out of the room, hurt.

Ash stormed out of the arena without a thought, furiously searching for Paul. "Paul!" He yelled over and over again but he got no reply. "Wait…that's it!" he muttered and quickly sprinted into the forest where they had met the day before.

"There you are, you JERK!" Ash shouted at Paul in rage. Ash had caught Paul putting away a Pokeball inside his pocket.

"What do you want?" Paul said calmly, a hint of annoyance in his tone as well as his usually grim expression.

"Where were you!? Why didn't you come?! I was waiting half an hour for you at the ticket booth!"

"…"

"Why would you do this to Dawn…? Look at what you did to her! She upset! Why would you agree to come and not go? I don't know why or how she would like a cruel, heartless person like **you**!"

"I didn't go because--" he began.

"Because what?!" Ash was more than upset; he felt like he could punch Paul in the face.

"Because I never cared for Dawn and her feelings for me." He replied bleakly. "I overheard your conversation yesterday about you asking me to watch her perform because she wanted me to come. I only agreed because I thought** you** wanted to go with **me**."

______________________________________________

Not much yaoi for now...but it's soon to come =)  
Part 2 is in progress and will post ASAP~  
Please review, I'd like to hear your ideas :)


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

Finally, after 2 months I post something. I know I said I'd upload ASAP, but I got a writer's block halfway through this chapter. Unfortunately it's a pretty short chapter and I wasn't gonna post it until I reached about 1,000 words, but I've gotten reviews telling me that they're anxious to know what's going to happen next, so I thought I shouldn't keep you guys waiting any longer :) Thank you for the favorites and reviews ^^ They're always welcome and they keep me inspired!

So on to the long-awaited chapter :D Hope you enjoy :)  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Is it love?: Chapter 2**

Ash was taken back as he realized what Paul meant when he said the he only agreed to watch the contest because he thought they were going together. Not only was Ash surprised, but he was speechless as well. All he did was just stare, dumbfounded, into Paul's fierce eyes; mouth wide open.

"What a complete waste of time", The bitter trainer said as he turned to leave.  
"D-Does t-that mean y-you like…me?"  
"Hmph. You wouldn't care"  
And he left the dismayed boy alone in the forest, leaving him to forget about Dawn…

The next morning at the Veilstone Pokemon Center…

"Hey Dawn, I hope you're feeling better after what happened yesterday… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…", He really didn't know why he was apologizing, but he just felt guilty. After all, it was his fault he made Paul think that they were going to go to a contest together; and in the end, didn't bother to show up because he overheard a conversation that he really wasn't supposed to hear. So yeah, maybe Ash did have a lot to be sorry about. But what was Paul doing listening to his conversation…?

"It's not any of your fault Ash, really, I'm fine. Besides, you don't have to apologize. I should've known better."

Ash liked many things about Dawn. But never would she ever make you feel guilty. She'd always make bad things seem like it's no big deal.

"Aww, Dawn, don't say that. You tried your best and that's all that matters."

"You're right. I shouldn't be upset at Paul just because he forgot to show up. I should forgive and forget! Thanks Ash, you're the best!" And at that moment she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed, but kept quiet. 'I really didn't mean it that way…But as long as she's happy…I guess I shouldn't tell her that.'

---

Ash had left the Pokémon Center later that day to train his Pokémon for his next gym battle. For two long hours of rigorous training, he decided it was time to go back towards the Pokémon Center. He had asked Dawn if she wanted to come along so that he could help her with contest strategies but she simply refused, saying that she needed some alone time to "forgive-and-forget" about yesterdays' incident. And the whole time he was training, for some strange (and really strange) reason, he wouldn't stop thinking about Paul.  
As he started the exhausting walk back to the Pokémon Center, Pikachu by his side, he couldn't deny the feeling that something bad was going to happen…

* * *

Well, there you go. Short chapter I know, I'm sorry ^^; Going through a writer's block isn't the best thing in the world "/ Hopefully I'd be able to write a better and longer chapter soon :) Sorry if I kept you guys waiting!! You deserve a lot more than this.  
**Reviews are more than welcome, please keep me inspired :D I'd want to hear what you think of this story/chapter so far ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Trust Me

****

Um, Yeah, Wow. How Long Has It Been Since Part Two? Haha, Wow, I Don't Know Why, But I Just Decided To Finish This, It Just Came To Mind A Few Days Ago And I Felt Like I Let All Of You Down Because I Said That "I'd Write Soon". Lol, I Had A Maaaaaaaad Writer's Block, Like Seriously. It Was Really Hard To Write, But Now I Just Feel Like I Could Keep On Writing Non-Stop. I Had Fun Writing This Because I Was Inspired By Other FanFics I Read Previous To Writing This. I Just Want To Thank All Of You For Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, Etc., Etc. You Guys Are The Best.  
Please Accept my Apology, I've Kept You Waiting Far Too Long.  
And Now, Please Enjoy Part Three Of This Series That I Finished After More Than A Year.

* * *

  
**At the Pokemon Center…  
****_  
**  
"Will you go out with me, Dawn?"  
_

By the time Ash reached the Poke Center, he didn't see Dawn anywhere.

'Maybe she's in her room…' he thought. So he started towards upstairs, passing room by room. When he reached the room, he abruptly stopped himself from opening the door.

"Pika-pi?"

"I don't know what's wrong, Pikachu…I just feel like something bad is going on."

"Pika…"

"But don't worry. Maybe Dawn feels better." He gave Pikachu a reassuring smile. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, slowly opening the door. "Hey Dawn can I come in? Are you alri-"

What he saw made him stop cold.

Real cold.

What he saw was Paul and Dawn kissing. No, not kissing. More like making out. On the bed. And when they noticed Ash intruding their session, they both just looked at him, but Paul had a smirk on his face.

Ash just didn't seem able to control himself. His thoughts were going crazy, thus he just stood there like an idiot, mouth wide open. "How…Why…" Then when he seemed to have finally realized that his eyes weren't deceiving him, he steadily grew angry. "I'll just leave you alone, then." And with that, he slammed the door and made his way back down the first floor.

Brock seemed to have been helping Nurse Joy the whole while because when he arrived downstairs, he saw him sitting on a comfortable couch reading a book. Ash propped down next to him, and Pikachu jumped on his lap.

Brock put his book down and asked, "What's up?"

But Ash didn't answer right away. He was still thinking about what he saw. 'How could Dawn be kissing him…after all he's done to hurt her. That damn asshole…", he thought.

"Hey Ash are you okay? You're being awfully quiet right now. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Dawn…"

"What about Dawn?", he asked slowly, wondering what she could have done to make Ash upset.

At this point, Ash was so angry he developed a painful headache and couldn't seem to control his emotions. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he said, "He's going to hurt her again. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Just calm down…who's going to hurt Dawn?"

"That prick, Paul."

That same moment, Paul came down the stairs, calmly walking out of the Poké Center not stopping to look at Ash or Brock having their discussion.

"But Dawn knows how he is. How could he hurt her?"

"Because he admitted it to me. He said he didn't care about her. And I…I wouldn't be able to bear to see her hurt by the same guy again. It was bad enough the first time."

"You just have feelings for her."

"I…", He couldn't deny it. It was true. He just couldn't believe she would be able to forgive him and then just decide to let him suck her face out.

"Pika pika…"

Maybe that gut feeling he had was right. The worst has only begun.

* * *

**I Really Hope This Was As Good As The Other Chapters. It's 12:11 A.M Right Now & I've Only Had 6 Hours Of Sleep So I Hope You Can Understand What I'm Writing. (:**

**I'm Not Making Any Promises To Finish Part 4 Soon, But I Will Seriously Try my Best To Work On It, I'm A Big-Time Procrastinator :D.**


End file.
